


The Incredibly Domestic Life of a Happy Little

by just_a_loser



Series: Comfort in Cuteness [2]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Little!Ethan, M/M, Multi, New Relationship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, i love that the dogs have their own tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: It's been 2 years. This is a continuation of Small Blue Boy. It's been too long for me to directly continue it, but I want to continue the general ideas I set up. I have matured quite a bit in the past 2 years, and I have a better understanding of a lot of things, including the topics I was writing about. There will be more Little content to come in this work, but I do want to focus on establishing the type of relationship that Mark, Amy, and Ethan have in these first few chapters. Hope y'all enjoy, it feels AMAZING to get back into writing this!!
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Comfort in Cuteness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931386
Comments: 61
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 2 years. This is a continuation of Small Blue Boy. It's been too long for me to directly continue it, but I want to continue the general ideas I set up. I have matured quite a bit in the past 2 years, and I have a better understanding of a lot of things, including the topics I was writing about. There will be more Little content to come in this work, but I do want to focus on establishing the type of relationship that Mark, Amy, and Ethan have in these first few chapters. Hope y'all enjoy, it feels AMAZING to get back into writing this!!

“Hey Mark?”

Ethan was standing in the doorway, his silhouette outlined by the light coming from the hallway. 

“Yeah?” Mark said, raising his head from his pillow to look at Ethan. It was just after their self-declared bedtime, meaning no resident of the house had had the time to fall asleep quite yet, but were all settled into bed. All but one, it seemed.

Beside Mark, another head peeked up curiously. Amy’s eyes met Ethan’s and she gave him a small smile. 

“Can I- Is it okay if I sleep with you guys tonight?” Ethan asked tentatively, turning his glance downward. 

Mark looked at Amy, and back to Ethan. “If Amy says it’s okay,” he replied, looking back at his girlfriend beside him. 

Ethan turned his gaze to Amy, looking at her expectantly. 

“Of course, bub,” she said in response, sitting up entirely. “Was it the scary movie we watched?” she asked with a sympathetic look.

“Maybe,” Ethan mumbled, trudging over to Mark’s side of the bed.

Mark had sat up as well, leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp. “Aw, Eth, why didn’t you say anything about being little?”

Ethan stopped as he reached the bed. “Don’t make fun of me but I’m not. Little, that is. This is regular ol’ big Ethan, here.” He refused to meet Mark’s gaze. 

“Oh.” Mark was thrown off, having been expecting to have a scared toddler on his hands. “Okay,” he said, trying his best to bounce back. “No shame in that. C’mon in!”

“Well move over then, dude.”

“Uh, no no no, you’re going in the middle, mister scaredy-cat.” Mark shifted his legs over the side of the bed, giving Ethan ample room to climb into the middle.

“Why?” Ethan asked as he struggled past Mark.

“So we can protect you,” Amy said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

As he settled in between them, Ethan felt something blossom in his chest. He felt such an overwhelming fondness for these two people, the ones that meant the absolute world to him. The ones that not only allowed him to sleep in their bed, but were more than happy to have him there. The emotion was so intense that he wouldn’t be able to describe it if he tried.

He laid down with his back to Mark, giving Amy a tiny wave as their eyes met. The light flickered off, and Ethan felt Mark’s strong arms wrap around his torso.

“G’night, Eth.” He felt a light kiss on the back of his head, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Sweet dreams.” Amy smiled back at him and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead before closing her eyes. 

A blush sprang to Ethan’s cheeks; the euphoria he felt was dizzying. There was a word for what he felt, one that would be on the tip of his tongue as he fell asleep, one that he wouldn’t remember in the morning. Love. 

…

Ethan woke up to the smell of coffee. His eyes blinked open, being met by the sight of brunette curls. Amy was curled up against his chest, her hair draped across the pillows, close enough to tickle his nostrils. Ethan blindly reached an arm behind him, reaching for their other bedmate. Instead, he found a tangled mess of cold sheets.

His movement seemed to wake Amy. “Mm?” she mumbled, turning her head slightly. “Eth?”

“Good morning,” he said, smiling even though she couldn’t see it.

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled, pulling the covers closer to her neck.

“Ay, there’s no rush,” Ethan reassured her, shifting his legs and making to get up.

“Mm, mm,” Amy mumbled disapprovingly. “You stay for five more minutes.”

“But coffee,” he whined, but moved back to his original position, wrapping an arm around her torso.

He could hear Amy chuckle. “It can wait. You’re warm. It’s nice.”

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Ethan was close to falling back asleep when Mark peeked his head in the door. 

“Rise and shine, sleepyheads!” he called. 

Ethan sat up, blushing. 

Amy groaned, annoyed by the movement.

“I made breakfast,” Mark attempted to bribe them.

“Pancakes?” Ethan asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Yep,” Mark said, a smile growing on his face.

“Yay!” Ethan exclaimed, popping out of bed and racing past him. It seemed the bribe had worked.

“Amy?”

“I’m gettin there, hold your horses,” she said, placing her bare feet into a pair of slippers. “Do we have strawberries?” She looked at Mark hopefully.

“I already cut them like you like ‘em,” he replied as she walked over to him. She planted a quick peck on his lips before walking past him towards the stairs. 

...

Mark reached the kitchen just as Ethan was sitting down at the table. “Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!” he chanted as he patted his hands against the table. 

Amy smiled as she sat down beside him, looking up at Mark expectantly.

Mark sighed noncommittally, going over to the kitchen to fetch the plates, each already stacked with pancakes. “Bon appetit,” he said with a flourish, setting a plate at each of their settings. 

“Yay!” Ethan cheered, bouncing in his seat.

“What do we say?” Amy said to him.

“Thank youuuu,” Ethan said to Mark with a toothy smile.

“Of course!” Mark said, ruffling his hair. He sat down on the other side of Ethan, immediately reaching for the syrup bottle in the middle of the table. He uncapped it, and began pouring it over Ethan’s plate.

“I can do it!” Ethan exclaimed, though he didn’t seem particularly upset.

“Just don’t want you to get all sticky, Eef.”

Ethan took that as an acceptable answer, though Amy raised an eyebrow at Mark. They both knew he’d get sticky from the syrup whether he poured it or not. Mark shrugged in response; they’d deal with cleanup when the time came.

Mark took to pouring syrup on his own plate when Ethan spoke once more.

“Can you cut it up for me?” he asked bashfully. “Please,” he added.

“Sure thing, munchkin.” Mark complied, reaching over the table to cut the pancakes into smaller pieces, noticing the slight blush on Ethan’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” Ethan smiled shyly at Mark.

“You’re very welcome.”

“You want some strawberries, bub?” asked Amy, offering him the glass bowl they were in.

“Uh uh,” Ethan shook his head. “No thank you,” he said firmly.

“Ah, what a polite young man,” Amy said approvingly, setting down the bowl. “Thanks for breakfast, babe,” she said to Mark.

“No problem.” His words were muffled by the food stuffed in his mouth, causing Amy to sigh and playfully shake her head in disapproval. 

The whole thing was perfectly domestic. Their entire lives were, at this point. This thing, whatever the three of them were, had stopped being casual long ago. Not one of them minded, but one of them had been giving it a lot of thought. Not that the other two hadn’t, but one in particular was eager and anxious to discuss it, to define what exactly this was. And though they didn’t know it just yet, today would be the day the topic came to light.


	2. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Will be deleted when next chapter is posted**

Hey hey hey, I made a [discord server!](https://discord.gg/2PKtRH6) For anyone that wants to chat, feel free to join! I'd love to meet and chat with people with similar interests :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Amy, and Ethan discuss their relationship

“Hey Ethan?” Mark spoke, after clearing the plates. It was the perfect time for a serious talk, the three of them being gathered and non-distracted. “How’re ya doin? Headspace-wise?”

Ethan looked up. “Hm? Could go either way, really.”

“Okay,” Mark nodded in understanding. “Could you be big for a little while? There’s something I-” he glanced over at Amy, “we, wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh.” Both his companions could see the tension rise in Ethan’s shoulders. “W-what is it?”

“It’s nothing bad,” Amy was quick to clarify. “We,” she glanced at Mark as she spoke, the pair of them taking turns glancing at each other and the man in front of them, “wanted to talk to you about our relationship.”

“Your relationship?” Ethan’s eyebrows shot up. Was something going on between the two of them? Was he, in some way, responsible? The negative thoughts were rapidly piling up in his head, and he didn’t like the outcome of any of them.

“No,” Mark corrected. “Our relationship.” As he said this, he gestured between the three of them. 

“Our relationship…” Ethan repeated, looking as though he were tasting the words. 

“Yeah. Me and Amy talked about it, and uh, we wanted to talk to you about defining what the three of us have goin on here? Or we don’t have to define it, we don’t have to, we could just talk about...dynamics, or something?”

“And,” Amy added on, “if there’s anything that you wanted to change. About our relationship.”

“...oh.” Ethan’s mind was reeling, and the others could see that. The pair stayed quiet, letting him make the next move.

“Um. Okay.” He bit his lip, trying to find words. “Okay.” Apparently that was the only word that came to mind. 

“It’s okay, E, we’re not trying to overwhelm you,” Amy said, reaching across the table to rub his shoulder reassuringly. “Do you want to talk or would you rather have us explain our… thoughts and feelings more?”

Ethan gestured wildly to them. “You guys brought it up, you.... You take the mic.”

“Yeah, of course,” Mark said, clasping his hands together on the table. “We, uh, well, I’ll just get to the point. We want you to be a part of our-” he motioned between Amy and himself, “-relationship. We both love you, but we aren’t totally sure how to define that love. We wanted to hear your thoughts, well, about how you feel about us.” He turned his gaze from Ethan to Amy, who nodded.

“We just don’t want to pull you into something you don’t want, Ethan. I feel like we should all put our feelings on the table and sort things out from there.”

Ethan bit his lip, nodding continuously. This conversation was a long time coming, and yet it was so sudden. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah. That sounds....good.” 

The silence that followed Ethan’s words was thick. After what felt like centuries, Mark had had enough of it. “Okay,” he shook his head, slapping his palms on his thighs. “Let’s go with this. Ethan,” he said, exasperated, “would you be comfortable with ‘trying out’ some things with us? Things involved in a romantic relationship? To see if that’s what we all want, that is.”

“Um,” Ethan’s eyes were wide. His own thoughts were in a jumble, barely able to form a coherent sentence, let alone analyze complex emotions in any meaningful way. “I-I don’t want to overstep, guys. Are you sure you’d want me? Like, as a part of that?” His eyes flickered between his two housemates, the insecurity clear in his eyes. 

“He wouldn’t have asked if it weren’t something we want.” Amy gave him a smile. 

“And considering your only concern with that was asking if we’re sure, is it safe to assume it’s something you’d be interested in?” Mark asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side as he raised an eyebrow at Ethan.

Ethan opened and closed his mouth several times, gaping like a fish out of water. “Uh- well- I mean- yeah.” He avoided meeting their eyes as he admitted this. “I uh, well, I wouldn’t....be...opposed.” His cheeks flushed with color.

Mark clapped his hands together loudly, causing Ethan to jump back in his chair. “Great! Fantastic!” There was no denying the slight rosiness in his face as well. “So, uh,” Mark pulled on a cocky grin, “wanna make out?”

Ethan inhaled sharply, looking as though he’d been electrocuted. 

“Mark!” came Amy’s chastisement. “Don’t freak him out like that!” There was a whisper of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, despite her scolding tone. She turned her head to focus on Ethan. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, bub. Mark and I did talk about it, and we both want to see if you would like to try kissing us.” It was Amy’s turn to blush as she took control of the situation. 

“Like, now? Here? I just finished my pancakes,” Ethan said lamely. 

“No time like the present,” Mark supplied. “If you’re cool with it,” he added hastily. 

Ethan shrugged, throwing his hands up in a dramatic fashion. “Why not? This might as well happen,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“If this is gonna happen, I think we should move to the couch,” Amy suggested.

And so they did. A few moments later, Ethan was sitting stiffly in the middle of the couch, with Mark and Amy to either side of him. 

“Who’s first?” Ethan asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He couldn’t quite tell what he was feeling at the moment, just that there was a lot of it. Excitement? Fear? Pure nerves from anticipation?

“Rock paper scissors?” Surprisingly, it was Amy’s suggestion.

Mark stuck out his fist in way of responding. 

And 3 seconds later, Amy came out victorious in the world’s quietest round of rock paper scissors. “Are you ready? You can always back out of this if you change your mind.”

She was already so close, Ethan thought. The outsides of their thighs touched, and he could feel every point where their bodies touched like electric shocks running through his nerves. He was hyper aware of the strand of hair that was poking into his peripheral vision. “N-no, I’m okay with this.” 

And with that, he leaned forward slowly, his heart thumping away in his chest. The milliseconds stretched to feel like decades. And so Ethan closed his eyes, in hopes that things would stop moving in slow motion. He felt a pair of lips meet his own and he felt...nothing. It was a kiss. Not a bad one, but not one that invoked any sparks either. And thinking about it: the lips belonged to Amy, one of his best friends in the whole world. Of course he wasn’t disgusted by the thought of kissing her, but he wasn’t particularly enjoying it either. If he could describe it in one word: okay. 

It only lasted a few seconds, and they both pulled back with the same curious look on their face. 

“So?” 

Ethan blinked in surprise; he’d somehow forgotten that Mark was sitting on the couch as well. 

“Well?” Mark asked, looking between the two of them. 

“It was...okay.” Ethan supplied, turning back to Amy. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I wouldn’t really be interested in doing it again.”

“No worries, Eth, I feel the same way. I still love ya, bub, but kisses are a no-go for us.”

Ethan smiled, relaxing. Now that this was over...wait. He turned around to the man facing him. 

“My turn!”

And Ethan’s nerves came bubbling back to the surface. He took a deep breath as he scooted closer to his friend. This was just Mark. Nothing to be afraid of.

As the older man began leaning in, one thought kept bouncing around Ethan’s head. This was Mark. Mark. 

A smile forced its way onto Ethan’s mouth as Mark’s was an inch away. Unable to push it down, it was quickly accompanied by a giggle. This was Mark. 

Mark pulled back, an eyebrow raised. “Something funny?”

Ethan shook his head, though he was unable to shake the smile. “Nuh uh. Just- just go again.”

Mark shrugged as if to say, ‘whatever you say,’ and copied his motion from before. 

This time their lips met without interruption, but Ethan was struggling internally. This was Mark. Ethan loved this man so much, but he was still his dumbass friend Mark. He tried to hold in his laughter, but failed, resulting in him snickering into the kiss and effectively ending it.

As Mark pulled back, Ethan curled in on himself, his body wracking with laughter.

“Dude!” Mark exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed. “Did you just blow air into my mouth?”

This only made Ethan laugh harder, with Amy’s giggles joining the mix.

Mark shook his head, suppressing a smile of his own. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Little Ethan in this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment the things you would like to see out of this story/series!


End file.
